Confusión
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Extrañada por el ofrecimiento de Zero suma a ello el ver a María rondándole. Confusión y... ¿Será que finalmente no podemos dejar de herirnos? Zeki con Spoiler al máximo  cursivas mayormente frases sacadas del manga  One-Shot, salvo de para lo contrario.


Y bien, pensaba sumarle una mordida, pero al final me ha quedado tan inconcluso y en ascuas como el 73... y si en el 73 no nos da una mordida, me lanzaré a hacer mordidas por todos lados (one-shot de mordidas por millones, partiendo por volver este un two-shot ¡Lo juro!).

La idea surge justamente de alguien que escribió acerca de los celos— pero al final me puse a ahondar en otras cosas y ahora no sé cómo fue que llegué acá.

Probablemente contenga sus dedazos y horrores ortográficos, la verdad es que no pillé a mi beta y sé que si me pongo a revisarlo mejor querré borrarle casi la mitad pues la idea no me convence al 100%, pero me gusta al 99%, conociéndome puede que lo borre si no me contento y no quiero eso. De todos modos si alguien pasa y dice, oh, yo lo beteo, se puede re-subir, sólo avíseme por medio de interno.

Por cierto, fic dedicado a quienes me betearon el anterior y, ¡A quiénes dejaron review en promesas! Me hicieron inmensamente feliz, espero este les agrade (final no trágico).

**Disclaimer**: VN y sus personajes no me pertenecen, imposible que se me ocurriese una trama así o crease a un chico tan-babas- ustedes saben, como Zero.

Comentarios, criticas, sonrisas y buenas vibraspinche al final y deje un review a esta enferma y atrofiada fan de VN (saca su cartel que dice ZEKI en letras fluorescentes y comienza a brincar)

"**Confusión"**

Sentimientos, tan remotos y distantes, inconsecuentes y sin embargo, recurrentes ¿Es que acaso esta hambre insaciable no me permite mantenerme fiel a mis promesas?

Confundida, así es como me siento. Me debato entre lo que debo sentir y aquello que dormido, que se despierta en mí.

¿Por qué me has ofrecido tu sangre? Sangre que me estaba prohibida, vedada por ti, por Kaname, por todos.

¿Sólo ha sido por el hambre que has visto en mi rostro? ¿Por la necesidad de proteger a la clase diurna y mi imposibilidad de mantenerme calma frente al apetito voraz que me consume? ¿Por qué dejo de ser una líder válida frente a la clase nocturna?

Explícame, explícame pronto, antes que enloquezca.

Si bebo de ti dijiste me matarías, sin embargo, luego vas y...

"_Mi sangre, bébela"_

Beber tu sangre...

La persona que me permite hacerlo no está acá ahora.

Tu sangre, ¿Beberla?

Carraspeo con dificultad y mi mano se cierra sobre mi cuello. Tengo tantos deseos de beberla.

Zero, explícame por qué.

Mis pasos me llevan inconscientemente hasta la caballeriza y me detengo de imprevisto, estás allí, lo sé, lo siento.

—Pero que rayos—susurré cauta, quería hablar contigo pero, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

¿Qué te diré? ¿Por qué me has ofrecido tu sangre? ¿Por qué no me has matado? —Tonta—. Mi mano se posa en mi frente y mi mirada se torna perdida y temblorosa, entonces siento alguien más en aquel lugar.

—María—. Sorpresa inunda mis sentidos y mis ojos se abren estrepitosamente ¿Qué hace allí, contigo?

Me asomo con cuidado, estás de espaldas a mí y ella frente a ti, observándote con dulzura y una mueca infantil que... _me enferma_.

—Tienes tanta sed, Zero-kun—. Maldición, ahora recuerdo la razón por la que está acá.

"_Quizás pueda tener, a Zero-kun para mí"_

Una voz llena de rencor me grita— "_¡NO!"_— y el solo pensamiento me escandaliza. Me estoy comportando como el perro fiero que no come, ni deja comer.

Pero ello no merma la sensación en mí, el estómago se me aprieta y cuando veo su mano acariciar tu mejilla y sus labios acercarse a tu cuello una alarma suena en mi mente con un pitido ensordecedor.

—Déjame reemplazarle—musita a tu oído: insinuante, bella.

El silbido se agudiza y un sabor amargo me inunda la garganta—"_¡NO!"_ —. Se pone en puntillas y acerca su rostro al tuyo, con los labios casi acariciando los tuyos—"_¿Por qué no te mueves? ¡Quítala! ¡Aléjala!"_ —¡NO!—

Ella se separa extrañada, mis manos cubren mis labios y trato de esconderme lo mejor posible ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Mi corazón se acelera y luego siento unas pisadas acercarse para luego alejarse presurosas.

— "_No me ha visto"_ —suspiro, se ha ido pero...

—Sé que estás allí—su voz es serena, neutra, carente de emoción.

Me ha sentido, me han sentido. Idiota, ¡Claro que lo han hecho!

—Zero—murmuro mientras salgo del escondite, dudosa de correr y escapar o acercarme y afrontar.

—Ambos pudimos sentirte.—corroboras —En un principio ella no, pero lo ha notado—.

—Yo... —¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo explicar que estaba espiándoles? Los nervios me consumen, las manos se vuelven resbalosas y siento una presión fuerte en el pecho.

—¿No? —Preguntas con calma, volteando a verme. No sé en qué instante me ha traicionado el cuerpo y me he puesto en evidencia, _más _cerca, a un paso de ti. Te observo confundida por tus palabras pero luego entiendo, me has oído también. Y es más, tu mueca trae implícita una burla que en mi mente acusa.—_ "Celosa"_ —Mis manos se cierran con fuerza y alejo la mirada tratando de contener las ganas de correr y golpearte. Estoy enfadada, mucho, aunque aún no comprendo del todo la razón ¿Es por qué te burlas de mí? o... ¿Por qué la has dejado acercase tanto a ti?

Entonces ¿Ríes? Ríes estruendosamente, como nunca antes te he visto hacerlo, tu mano cubre tus ojos mientras tus labios se siguen curvando tan _maravillosamente_.

—No me mal entiendas, sólo no creo que sea buena idea—me excuso, vaya excusa pobre y barata, ¡Muy elocuente! Pero parece hacer efecto en ti, ya no te escucho reír.

—Estás confundida—"_¿Qué?"_ — El asombro es incapaz de borrarse de mí rostro mientras contengo en el pecho al traicionero que amenaza con escapar. —El que él no esté aquí, te confunde—

Ah, eso. Sí, eso es.

Te miro... ¿Sonreías antes? Entonces ¿Por qué tus ojos son tan... _tristes_? _Siempre tan tristes._

Una angustia inunda mi pecho. Hace sólo un instante reías por mis "mal supuestos" _celos_ y ahora, ahora mis palabras han ahogado aquel hermoso gesto hasta volverlo dolor. Pero, no comprendo ¿Por qué te afectan mis palabras? ¿Por qué la dejaste acercarse? ¿Por qué nos tratamos de este modo? ¿Por qué siempre nos herimos? ¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué me ofreciste tu sangre, Zero? — y allí va el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. Lo he dicho y es que, son tantas las cosas que no comprendo.

Y cualquier atisbo de sentimiento se borra, sonrisa, rabia, dolor, tristeza... me ves ahora compacto carente de emociones con tus labios en una línea recta.

_Sonríe, prefiero que sonrías._

"_T_e_ has librado al fin de todos tus miedos y preocupaciones"_

Antes pensé que sí... ahora...

—La necesitabas para no perder el control, para poder seguir con tu papel en la clase nocturna—respondiste parco. Sigo viéndote y me duele, me duele verte nuevamente en esa pose lejana.

Y quiero huir, me lastima también tu respuesta pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una declaración? —¿_¡QUÉ!_ —

"_Quiero hablar contigo como antes"_

Sí, eso es, no puede ser otra la razón.

—Ya veo—y no logro evitar que aquella contestación salga cargada de decepción. Oh Zero, no podemos evitarlo, siempre nos terminamos hiriendo. —Gracias—susurro. Y siento un escozor en los ojos que me nubla la mirada. La escondo y doy media vuelta para alejarme.

De repente siento como soy detenida, tú mano se cierra en mi muñeca y me obligas a voltear. Y yo temerosa, escondo el rostro en tu pecho.

—Cuando él vuelva, esa confusión se irá.—me susurras, con dolor. Tu corazón palpita frente a mí lentamente, tortuosamente. —Ella me ofrecía un reemplazo, así como yo te lo he ofrecido a ti—Mis ojos se abren estrepitosamente y trato de separarme de ti, no es así, ¡No quiero que lo veas así!

¿Cómo he podido reprocharte? Las lágrimas caen y recorren mis mejillas impregnándose en tú camisa. —Volverá y todo será como debe ser—. Me susurras, con una mano acariciando mis cabellos. Me consuelas...

Lo has entendido mal todo...

Y yo te permito hacerlo, tan cobarde.

—Pero así como tu confusión se irá al volver de _quién_ anhelas tanto su sangre, yo... —tu corazón se acelera y el mío de igual forma ¿Por qué no puedes sentirlo? Retiras el cabello que cubre mi cuello mientras tratas de calmar tu respiración a una fracción de él—Yo sigo deseando _sólo_ tu sangre—

_Crash._

Todo se detiene, el silencio reina y por un instante siento como mis latidos se interrumpen, así como mis lágrimas cesan...

Y tus manos queman en mi cuello al igual que tu aliento suave y...

Tengo tantos deseos de...

"_beber de ti hasta los límites de tú vida"_

Te abrazo con fuerzas al tiempo que me permito volver a llorar con mayor intensidad, casi a gritos, sin saber cómo explicarte que no eres el único que siente esa _repugnante y lujuriosa codicia_.

Te reprocho esa ceguera internamente, pues no creo que cuando él regrese todo se aclare... seguiremos hiriéndonos el uno al otro, Zero, porqué una parte de mí estará con contigo... _siempre_.

**END.**

¿Creo? Todo depende del 73, muajaja. ¿Y? ¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas? ¿Mejor lo dejo? Solo no me asesinen, esta vez no maté a nadie... todavía estoy en perpleja por haberlo hecho en promesas, rayos.

Cualquier cosa, saludo, abucheo o palabras amigas, abajo y review.

Con cariño, Sayo.


End file.
